Sherlock Hobbs
Sherlock Hobbs is a character in the television series Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency. Sherlock Hobbs is the Sheriff of Bergsberg, Montana. He and his Deputy Tina Tevetino become embroiled in a chain of strange events starting with the discovery of a decades-old missing person and the arrival of Dirk Gently and friends in Season 2. Biography Early life Hobbs' whole family was in law enforcement. Hobbs has a brother, who lives in Omaha; the brother's favorite things as reported by Hobbs are knitting and amateur psychoanalysis. Sherlock Hobbs became the Sheriff of Bergsberg County, head of the Bergsberg County Sheriff's Department. His Deputy is Tina Tevetino. Hobbs is also the tow truck driver for the county. Hobbs lives in a house in Bergsberg. Hobbs has a female orange tabby cat named Mustard. Something happened Hobbs was driving along a state road in Bergsberg County when he came upon a parked car, with Todd Brotzman inside. Hobbs spoke to him briefly before Todd had a Pararibulitis attack. A returning Farah Black bundled Todd back into the car and drove off. Hobbs picked up a prescription pill bottle they had dropped and left behind, which was pararibulitis medicine made out to Amanda Brotzman. Doing a little follow-up research with that name, that night Hobbs came across the FBI Most Wanted list profiles of Todd Brotzman, Amanda Brotzman, and Farah Black, which he also showed to his Deputy Tina Tevetino.Space Rabbit ...Fans of Wet Circles ...Two Broken Fingers ...The House Within the House ...Shapes and Colors Under control Bob Boreton told Farah and Tina that Hobbs was alive and at the Bergsberg quarry.Little Guy, Black Hair ... With the death of the Mage, Hobbs was restored to normal, waking up confused.Trouble Is Bad ...Nice Jacket Character Hobbs has greying brown hair and a full beard. Hobbs is friendly, warm, and nurturing. He is invested in his job, truly to serve and protect his community, and enthusiastic about investigating the Cardenas case with Dirk and friends. He usually wears his police uniform, with a dark brown shirt, tie, light khaki pants, and a hat. Behind the scenes *Sherlock Hobbs is portrayed by actor Tyler Labine. Appearances *Season 2 (BBC America) **Space Rabbit **Fans of Wet Circles **Two Broken Fingers **The House Within the House **Shapes and Colors **Trouble Is Bad **Nice Jacket Quotes *"And Hobbs is down and interested. What Hobbs has, that actually I don't wanna say out loud, but actually is one of the cookies we really give on the show, is warmth. Hobbs is warm, he is accepting, and he's interested. Almost every character on the show to some degree is at war with themselves and fighting the pull of an outside agency. Hobbs is there to help, and he's the first character like that. Almost everyone else has a question or a problem they are posing. They have a reason for resistance. Whereas Hobbs, his reason for existence is to help." --Max Landis' Video Blog on Episode 2.02 Fans of Wet Circles Notes